Final Act
by ProfessionalCatFan
Summary: It was a single moment of thoughtless anger, but that was all it took. Yu was pushed into the TV world, and the Investigation Team immediately set out to find their leader. However, under the weight of stress he desperately tried to hide, Yu's persona crumbled. His friends were willing to face anything in order to rescue Yu, but they certainly weren't expecting to meet his shadow.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello to those who are reading this :) Here I am, starting my first ever Persona 4 fic when really I should be focusing on important things. Studying for my upcoming exams, for example. This will be a relatively short fic in the end, but I still hope you all enjoy it._

_This starting chapter is rather short: it's more of a prologue than anything. I can't help but worry the next few chapters will be a little short as well, at least until we get to the main part of this story. Sorry._

_This fic will have Shadow Yu and my interpretation of what his TV world dungeon would look like. I was suddenly hit with inspiration for a dungeon and I loved the idea so much I couldn't stop myself from at least starting it. Unfortunately, updates might be a little slow because, again, I've got exams coming up and I have no sense of scheduling. Though, who knows? Maybe the fact this is meant to be short will motivate me to update quicker._

_Well, I'll stop babbling for now. Even though this chapter's short I hope you at least enjoy reading it a little bit. :)_

* * *

There was something bothering him—that was clear to everyone who knew him. The only problem was that Yu wouldn't tell them what was wrong.

Yu was their leader, strong and absolute. As long as he was in charge, the Investigation Team would definitely solve the mystery of the murders. He was the one who led them forward whenever someone was trapped in the TV world, giving out orders in their fights against shadows that would always lead to victory.

He was like a supporting pillar in their quests to better themselves. As long as he was there, they could truly change. Of course, Yu was a little strange at times, but what mattered was that he was their reliable leader, that he was always there for them.

Still, something had changed in their leader. Yu was quieter lately, a little paler. Judging from the dark shadows under his eyes, it seemed he hadn't been sleeping well. In battles he had lost a lot of the keen focus they associated with him, and he there were times where he would hold a conversation for only a few minutes before losing himself in thought.

But he was still as helpful as ever. Maybe even more so. It was worrying, really. Despite whatever he was facing, he insisted on solving everyone's problems, be they his friends, family, or even passerbys around school or the shopping district. He had always been one to help people, but now this part of him seemed to borderline an obsession.

They tried to talk some sense into him, _"You don't need to help _everyone_," "Think about yourself for once," "Why don't you lie down for a bit?" "Senpai, we're really worried about you, please," _but Yu was stubborn. Every time, he would insist there was nothing wrong. Every time, he would smile weakly and say, "I'm fine."

They didn't know what to do. In truth, however, there was a part of them scared to push the issue too far. Yu was their leader, the gentle light after facing the harsh realities of their shadows. He was always there to pull them forward so that they could change and face their lives head on. But Yu was only human. There was only so much he could handle, no matter how many jobs and clubs he tried to juggle.

There was an unspoken, uneasy acknowledgement between the members of the Investigation Team. They had been depending on their leader too much, having taken for granted that he would always be there for them. Perhaps, no matter how much they didn't want to admit it, they were part of the problem that had pushed Yu into such a state.

* * *

_—Chapter end._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, it only took me about a week to update! That's not so bad. :)_

_I can only hope this chapter is are probably a lot of problems with; no matter how I tried to write it I couldn't be completely happy with it._

_This chapter ends in a weird place, and I don't know if the next chapter will make up for it or not. Sorry..._

_Well, let's get on with the chapter._

* * *

"_I… I'm going to save her...! Don't interfere!"_

What emerged from the cluster of shadows was not Namatame, at least not anymore. Though it spoke with his voice, the creature towering above them high in the air held almost no semblance to the unstable man they had just faced. From under the large, spiked halo-like object atop his head, bright red eyes glared down at them as he raised his hand to attack.

By this point fighting shadows was almost second nature for the Investigation Team, and it was with an instinctive cry of 'Persona!' that they charged towards the culprit, the one behind the murders. There was no one else it could be, after all—with the way they found him in the TV world with Nanako they had essentially caught him red-handed. Once they defeated him, it would all be over.

But two people stayed behind. The first was Rise, the support of the Investigation Team. As she couldn't fight with her Persona her role in battles was backup by scanning enemies and providing buffs. She had no choice but to stand back during these sorts of battles—that didn't explain the presence of the one next to her, however.

Yu was still knelt on the ground, his arms around Nanako's unconscious form, his eyes dull. He seemed almost unaware of the beginning battle.

"Hey, Senpai?" Rise looked at him worriedly. Her eyes drifted down to Nanako, and she tried to show what she hoped was a reassuring smile as she lowered to his eye level. "Senpai, I'll look after Nanako-chan, okay?"

Blinking, Yu seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been under. It took a few seconds for him to register Rise's words, but then he nodded, gently placing Nanako into Rise's open arms.

"Right. Thank you," he said as he stood, and hearing Rise's call of, "You can do it, Senpai!" Yu ran forward.

The scene taking place was normal. Their leader in charge, the Investigation Team would defeat this shadow just like any other. The others looked to him almost expectantly, watching as Yu raised his hand and called for his Persona.

At this point, the familiar blue light would surround Yu and a card would fall to his palm, whichever Persona he had summoned appearing behind him. That was what always happened.

But this time, there was no build-up of power, no change. Yu called for his Persona and there was no answer.

Something was wrong, his teammates realised. They had clearly heard Yu summon his Persona—so why didn't it appear?

Yu froze. He tried once again, calling out different names this time, searching for that familiar power. But nothing happened.

Namatame's red eyes fell on Yu. His lack of activity while his friends were doing their best to attack, albeit now in a slightly more distracted way, had caught his attention. With an almost confident sort of slowness, Namatame raised his arm and attacked him with Unerring Justice.

The attack hit him at full force—Yu fell back, slamming into the ground, his glasses clattering down next to him. His friends yelled, alarmed and worried. The first reaction that sprang to mind was to run to him and make sure he was all right, but Namatame attacked at them this time, again and again, leaving the others with no choice but to jump out of the way of the lighting striking at them and without a means to get to their leader.

It was Yosuke who found an opening, rolling out of the way and running to Yu the moment Namatame paused in his assault. He trusted that the others would be able to hold off Namatame until he and Yu could re-join the fight.

Yu was sitting up now, still obviously dazed, shaking his head as if trying to clear the fog from his mind.

"Hey, Yu!" Yosuke slowed to a stop beside him, offering a hand to help him up. Yu looked up to him listlessly, eventually moving to grab his hand. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I…" With the help of Yosuke, Yu climbed to his feet. He frowned at nothing, troubled. "I can't summon my Persona."

"Seriously?! Not even one?" Yosuke glanced back to the huge form of Namatame. The others were fighting him just fine, but the fact that he only needed the slightest opening to hit one of their weaknesses and send them flying was a threat hanging over their heads. "Well, this is just great timing," he mumbled, shoulders slumped. Yu's gaze fell to the floor, and Yosuke quickly tried to backtrack. "I-I mean, um, we just need to—"

Yosuke fell silent, as did the battle behind him. Yu blinked and looked up. An eerily blank expression had formed on Yosuke's face, one devoid of his usual warmth. He stared at Yu with cold eyes.

"Senpai!" Rise yelled, her voice urgent. "Get back! He's—"

Yu stepped back in time for Yosuke's natta to slice at the air where he had been standing. His friend was stood in a fully offensive stance now, ready to spring forward and attack again.

"Yosuke?" Yu tore his eyes away from Yosuke and stared at the scene beyond. The remaining members of the Investigation Team were all turned towards him, all with same blank expression. Through the fog, Yu could see Namatame's eyes light up in glee.

"Namatame's controlling them!" Rise warned. "Senpai, they're going to attack!"

His friends, now nothing more than puppets for the enemy, advanced towards him slowly. Yu couldn't begin to imagine how he was supposed to defend himself, let alone attack. He couldn't summon his Persona. There wasn't anything he _could _do in this situation.

Yu closed his eyes and raised his katana.

* * *

_—Chapter end._


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so, this chapter might seem like a bit of a jump after the ending of the last chapter, but I promise there's a reason that will be explained in a later chapter. Sort of. I don't really trust my self when it comes to plotting, well, anything anymore. ^^'_

_In the end I can only hope this chapter is okay. :)_

* * *

Nanako was gone. She had spent the last few weeks confined to a hospital bed, recovering from the kidnapping incident with squeezed shut eyes and weak smiles. The group had visited her and Dojima often, always giving words of encouragement and leaving with the hope that both would be out of the hospital soon.

But now Nanako was gone. And her killer was crouched on the ground, trembling in fear and confusion.

Chie looked from him to the hostile gazes of Yosuke and Kanji. They were out for blood, revenge for everything Namatame had done. "We do that one thing," Yosuke had promised, "and this is all over."

She would be lying if she said a part of her didn't agree with Yosuke. Everything Namatame did, tried to do and planned next—if it wasn't for him, Nanako would still be alive. Yukiko and so many others could have died in the TV world, just like Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi.

Chie bit her lip. If Yukiko had died like Saki, would she be as furious as Yosuke was? Would she be insisting on throwing Namatame in the TV world?

_'Throwing him in the TV World.' _That was such a roundabout way of saying murder.

She looked around the room, desperate. Yosuke and Kanji had already made their opinions very clear. Yukiko and Rise seemed reluctant, a slight boost to her resolve that _no no this is wrong we can't do this, _but Naoto was stood still as she stared at the TV, her gaze cold. She had already decided.

With weakening hope, Chie looked to Yu. If there was anyone who could talk some sense and guide them through this situation, it was their leader. Yu, however, was turned away from her, from all of them. He had been silent the entire time.

_Of course_, Chie realised, her heart sinking. Yu had been closer to Nanako than any of them, and would surely be the most willing to kill Namatame. Chie could feel her will wavering.

"J-Just... push him inside...?" Yosuke's argument made sense, even if she didn't want to admit it. After all, they had just heard from Namatame's very own shadow that he planned to continue his 'mission.' If they didn't do _something _then even more people could die. Nanako's death was the perfect example of how simply rescuing someone from the TV world wouldn't always be enough.

Namatame whimpered.

"But before we do this, I want to hear what you think." Yosuke turned to Yu, who remained unresponsive. "What do you want to do... Leader?"

Their leader tensed, fists clenching, the only real indication that he had heard the question at all. The Investigation Team watched him, silent, waiting for the answer they all expected.

"Wait." Yu finally turned to them, his expression unreadable. "Wait, please. We're missing something."

Chie froze, as did the others. For the briefest of seconds there was silence.

"Something we don't know...?" Yosuke clenched his teeth, his voice frustrated. "What don't we know?!"

Yu's gaze turned to shivering man on the floor. "Namatame's true feelings."

"But we just heard the guy's true feelings on the TV!" Yosuke stepped forward, his eyes blazing, though whether this fury was still directed at Namatame or now at Yu no one could be sure. As if worried Yosuke was about to grab Namatame and throw him in there and then, Yu moved so that he was standing in front of the TV, blocking the portal to the TV world. "What didn't you understand?!"

"Something's bothering me," Yu tried to say as calmly as possible, but for Yosuke this wasn't a good enough answer. He stormed forward so that he was directly facing Yu. The others watched, unsure of what to do.

"Well, what it is?! I already told you there's no time to waste! Are you even getting at something here, or are you just stalling?! Yosuke yelled, and, in a moment of thoughtless anger, he shoved Yu in the chest.

In any other situation Yu would have shrugged this off and finally told Yosuke to calm down, that they're not thinking straight, that there's something they're missing. But he didn't get that chance.

The back of Yu's legs hit the table holding the TV, and in that moment his balance was lost. He fell back, and the TV world opened to him easily.

A look of horror fell across the faces of the Investigation Team, a mirror of Yu's own expression. He flailed, arms outstreched to grab _something,_ anything—Yosuke, fully realisng what he had just done, jumped forward and reached for Yu. He was too late, however; in the blink of an eye Yu was gone, and Yosuke's hand met empty air as it partially passed through the blank TV screen.

* * *

—_Chapter end._


End file.
